


Inevitable As Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Fall [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's not spontaneous or unplanned. Elena texts Tyler and he comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable As Tomorrow

Once. Twice. This is the third time. And this time it’s not an accident. It’s not unplanned or spontaneous. Elena sends Tyler a text and he comes. He stands on her doorstep, unsure, looking younger than she’s seen him in years. She takes him by the hand and pulls him inside, leads him upstairs to her bedroom.

After, they lie together in her bad. Tyler is curled around Elena, his hand on her breast like a heavy anchor. He pulls her hair off of her neck, kisses the curve of her shoulder.

“You smell like peaches,” he says.

“I don’t know why,” Elena tells him. She’s been using unscented shampoo, soap, and lotion. Artificial scents bother Stefan.

“You always have,” Tyler murmurs. He pulls her closer against him. “Remember when we used to nap together?”

“I remember.” Purple mats on the nursery floor, high on sugary juice, giggling and whispering until the teacher shushed them. Elena remembers Tyler holding her sticky hand, falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. “Things were so simple then.”

They are quiet for a while, still. Elena starts to doze off, her heart full, her mind soft and sweetly blank.

“Elena?” Tyler’s voice brings her back. “What are we doing?”

She rolls over to face him. If they can’t be honest now, with each other, who can they be honest with? “I think… if Stefan had never come to town, it would have been you. We’ve always fit together. When Matt and I broke up, I thought…”

“I know,” Tyler says, “but I was afraid. I didn’t want to hurt Matt. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me,” Elena says and kisses him. He tastes like himself and like her, like childhood behind and adulthood ahead. He tastes inevitable.

Tyler breaks the kiss. “What do we do next?” he asks.

“I don’t know.” Elena runs her fingers through his hair, short and dark and thick. The truth is… “I’m afraid.” These transgressions, the sex and, even more, the feelings scare her in ways that Klaus and Katherine never did.

“Me too.” In that moment Elena realizes that she loves him. She has known Tyler Lockwood all her life and never once has he admitted to any weakness.

“Can you just hold me now?” she asks, burying her face in his neck. His arms fold around her and Elena is content.


End file.
